Maximum Ride: Nudge
by NudgeRoxxx
Summary: Angel is "dead", Fang is gone and the rest of the flock has gone back home, but what happens when they get seperated and have no one to depend on but themselves will they die or will they become stronger than ever.
1. A Not so regular, Regular Morning

**Hey guys this is my first story so I would appreciate it if you guys could comment tell me what I'm doing wrong or whatever **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters X_X**

* * *

Chapter one

Max's P.O.V

I hate this! I hate it that Fang is gone and Angel is...I don't want to talk about that. And that's another thing that I hate,I can't talk about Angel without wanting to breakdown and die.

My alarm clock brings me out of my thoughts and into the present. I didn't go to sleep at all last night. That's mainly what I've been doing every night. Thinking about how messed up my life is. I seem to do that a lot now a days. I rolled out of my bed and slipped into a pair of jeans left on my dresser.

Oh and I forgot to say we retired back to our newly built house for us out in the woods. It was exactly how we had left it, as if it was waiting for us the entire time we were gone.

As I made my way to Iggy's room, I passed Fang's room and tried to ignore the feeling of my heart ripping open and exposing it to the world. Of course I had always been the one to showcase my feelings to the world. Riiiight.

"Alright Iggy wake up your the one that's got to cook everybody's breakfast" I said to Iggy's closed door "unless you want me to cook breakfast I'm perfectly fine with that!"

As soon as I was done talking I could here Iggy tripping over things in his dirty room. He yanked open the door and yelled breathless " No MAX! You are not cooking again. Last time you melted half of the pan and I didn't know that was possible until Gazzy saw you do it !"

I lifted my eyebrow and asked him "are you finished?"

He rolled his unseeing eyes and walked past me down the hallway " looks like the Top Chef has to save the morning again" Iggy said over his shoulder.

I just smiled and went to the next room, the Gasman's room. I banged on the door "alright Gazzy time to get up...I know you're in there...okay if you don't come out by the count of three I'm gonna kick your door down...1...2..."

Suddenly Gazzy came out the bathroom door saying " Okay okay can't I just use the bathroom first?"

I looked at Gazzy and then at his room door then back at him and replied " uh... yeah, sure" well now I feel stupid talking to an empty room. I really should pay more attention.

And last but not least Nudge's room, which also used to be Angel's room great now I'm getting all emotional again.

I softly knocked on the door "Nudge, sweetie you awake?" I said cracking the door open to peer inside. What I found was heartbreaking. Nudge was criss-crossed in Angel's bed with Total laying asleep in her lap.

I swallowed back tears that threatend to over flow my eyes. Nudge looked up from soflty petting Total and said "Is it time for breakfast already? I didn't know I had stayed up... nevermind me and Angel will be..." she stopped abrubtly and tears started to leak out of her eyes.

I went over to her and held her to my shoulder stroking her hair. "It's okay Nudge she's in a better place okay she's just fine and she's watching over all of us keeping us safe and being the angel she really is." I soothingly said to Nudge.

She pushed me away and wiped her eyes " I'm fine ok I'll just go down to breakfast come on Total" she said grabbing Total who complained. " Hey that was soothing, I slept all night oh and did you know you have a beautiful singing voice? i never knew! It put me right to sleep-"

I sighed standing up from Angel's bed the stuffed animals were exactly where they had been when Angel left them. It only made me even more depressed than I already was. I walked out of the room turning the light off as I went.

When I got into the kitchen I found Iggy at the stove and Dylan was next to him, probably learning from him (ugh the suck up). Gazzy was watching Tv on the couch and Nudge was next to him with Total. I think Total was telling her how she should start the career of being a singer but Nudge wasn't listening she was blankly looking at the Tv.

I sighed again and shook my head turning to the two in the kitchen. "So you two how is breakfast coming I've got 4 bird kids and a dog to feed do you think you could hurry up? You know how Total gets when he doesn't get his "most important meal of the day" I said that last part in air quotes.

" Yeah and then no one will be able to calm him down, we'll have to lock him in the closet again" Iggy said not looking up from the food.

I put my hands on my hips, not that he could see " How many times have I told you not to lock Total in the closet?"

" Uhh, I think It's bout six times right Gaz?" " No it was seven" Gazzy yelled from the living room.

" Well you're not going to do it anymore or I'll stick you two in a closet together for seven hours." I said ending the fight.

"Wow Iggy won't last thirty minutes if Gazzy's had beans I mean he could wear a gasmask, but we don't have one so sorry Iggy but you'd need a miracle to survive" Nudge said snapping out of her blank expression. I smiled, now that's the Nudge I know.

"Ok you bunch of whinie-babies breakfast is served, eat up before it's gone." Iggy said placing the plates on the table with Dylan's help.

I rolled my eyes and sat at the end of the large dining table. The food was great. Eggs covered in melting cheese, bacon fried to a crisp edge, oatmeal steaming hot and O.J. nice and cool out of the fridge.

"You've really out done yourself this time" I said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Thank you." Iggy and dylan both said at the same time. Dylan turned to Iggy and Iggy looked in Dylan's direction. They both burst out laughing, and before we knew it we were all laughing.

After we were all done everyone settled into their diffrent places to let their food digest.

"Oh man am I stuffed" Gazzy said laying belly up on the floor.

Iggy groanded from where he had thrown himself on the couch "You can say that again."

"Oh man am I stuffed" Gazzy repeated. They both started to laugh but stopped once they realized it hurt more than it was funny.

"I cold probably die happy right now" Dylan said from the reclined lazy boy.

"Yeah and I could use a fashion magazine right now but I'm too stuffed to move anywhere" Nudge grumbled from her hamock she had installed inside the living room. I'm pretty sure hammocks went outside though, but hey who was I to rain on her comfy parade.

"If only I had a bed made of clouds" Total said looking dreamily out of the window.

"yeah and I would love it not to have the pressure of saving the world on my shoulders. Looks like we all want what we can't have." I said standing up and streching.

Hmm they all look like a bunch of potatoe sacks just lying around like that. Man we really should get out more, Gazzy's begun to pack on the pounds a little bit. But it seems like so much work right now. Oh great looks like I'm a couch potatoe too.

Just then I walked over to the other unoccupied sofa and fell asleep. Leaving all my worries for when I woke up.

* * *

**Okay How was it? Please tell me if you liked it, I know it was a little boring and all but it was the first chapter the second chapter holds the action XD **

**Hope you read it! And like it! and maybe possibly comment? ok nevermind just continue to the second chapter please!**


	2. They aren't Extinct?

**Hey everyone I am so sorry for waiting this long school has been really kicking my butt and I lost the original chapter 2 and had to write a new one and I am so sorry again this is from the bottom of my heart (feliz navidad...heehee) **

**Any ways here is chapter 2 where the fight begins and it would have been better if my computer hadn't deleted my story **

**Read on XD**

* * *

**Max's P.O.V**

I woke to the crash of the window in the living room but when I opened my eyes all I could see was smoke. I coughed as the smoke filled the room.

My body instinctively stiffened as I heard a growl and saw two red eyes through the ever thickening smoke.

An Eraser?! What?! They're supposed to be extinct. But I only had a second to think that thought because the eraser's big meaty hand reached out, grabbed me by the throat and yanked me off the couch.

Now that I was up close I could clearly see it was an eraser.

He threw me backwards straight into the chest of another eraser. The eraser grabbed me from behind, as the first eraser made a beeline straight toward me.

This time I was ready. As I jumped up I used the second erasers' chest for support as I brought my feet up and straight into the chest of the eraser that was running toward me.

And I swear I heard a couple of his ribs crack. He cried out in surprise and flew backwards onto the side table bringing the lamp down with him.

I pulled my right arm free, cocking my elbow forward and straight back into the second erasers face. As his grip loosened, I slipped out of it and issued a round house kick to his temple.

He fell backward and hit the wall unconscious. And that's why you can't surprise attack Max.

I turned around to inspect the rest of the living room and could barely believe what I was seeing. There were about fifteen erasers in the house as far as I could see and not so surprisingly the flock was holding their own.

Dylan had just thrown an eraser out the window with Gazzy watching his back. Nudge was on the back of an eraser chocking him in her death lock while Total bit at his ankle. Her arm was bleeding pretty bad though because the eraser was clawing at it but he soon went down unconscious. I looked at Iggy who was surprisingly holding his own. He had a kitchen knife in his hand squaring off with one eraser and I could see another on the floor holding his bleeding side in pain.

I was so proud of them, my flock, but that second I took to make sure they were alright cost me a kick to the gut.I doubled over onto the floor and looked up at the face of my attacker, Ari.

Astonishment showed on my face. Are is alive...he's supposed to be dead...and a good guy...but he's alive...and a bad guy.

He grinned showing his large yellow fangs. "Surprise Max, looks like we get to have a family reunion."I got to my feet and got ready to attack. His grin grew,"That's the Max I know" Then he kicked me in the side.

It was so fast I didn't see it until it actually connected with my side. What was up with him he was never this fast.

I put my game face on and dodged his next attack. I swung out my leg, he pushed it away and I twirled back around and punched him in his nose.

It broke but he only flinched. What the hell. Well you know what I'm going in for the kill.

I rushed him feinting a punch to his chest and then executed one of my oh-so-famous round house kick to his temple. That should put him down.

But it didn't. His head snapped to the side, he stumbled backwards then turned his now bloodied face towards now I know somethings' wrong first he's too fast, and now he's immune to my kicks.

I started to plan my next attack when I heard Gazzy yell through the fray.

"BRAVO-OSCAR-MIKE-BRAVO"

I stopped for a second and spelled it out "B-O-M-B...oh crap"

When Gazzy told you those 4 words you run and get away as fast as you can."Sorry little bro, gotta fly, hopefully I'll see you around...but I wouldn't count on it" I said before jumping through the already broken window.

I raced up into the sky as fast as I could although it wasn't hard for me because I was the fastest flyer in the flock. I counted to ten seconds then turned around just in time to see the rest of my flock flying up towards me.

Then out of nowhere the house blew up and with my raptor vision I could see the erasers being thrown out of the windows and walls. I also saw small pieces of furniture flying out with them. Great now we have to buy more furniture for the living room. Well after we fix it of course.

"Report" I said as they all came up to hover next to me.

"Gazzy check"

"Here...oh I mean Dylan check"

"Nudge check"

"Iggy check"

"Ari Check" was the last thing I heard before I felt something hard and steel hit me on the side of my face. And then I was falling, falling out of the light blue sky and into a dark black abyss.

* * *

**And there you have it folks sorry again for the long wait and I will definitely update faster than this. Oh and I also forgot their ages.****Max is 17,Dylan is 17, Iggy is 17, Nudge is 16, Gazzy is12, I would tell you the ages of the others but you'll have to see if they come back or not. **

**So hope you liked it. And another thing can you guys tell me if I should label the chapters different names or just put Chapter 1,2,3 etc. oh and please if you could take like 3 seconds to review I would love it thanks and sorry again I will be better with the updates**


End file.
